I Would Love To
by daynaa
Summary: EricCalleigh. Response to the challenge Cara gave me!


A/N: So this is a challenge from Cara (CalleighDelko) because I wasn't able to write hah either from my lack of thinking skills today, or writers block or both so she said she'd give me a challenge, and here it is. E/C, naturally. It shall be very weird, I bet hah, knowing me, probably very out of character and completely silly. Yay. Elements were: a webcam, spot cream and a lava lamp.

--&

Eric Delko slammed his flat's door shut behind him as he got in from a particularly hard day at work. He decided, rather than going straight to bed, which was his original plan, to mess around on his computer for a little while. Logging on, he opened the Internet. He had been joking around with a friend of his the night before, who had told him about an online chat room of sorts he should check out if he ever needed a laugh. Going to the site, he created an account and signed in. Being ever so talented at computers, he figured out how the site works in mere minute and was quickly navigating around laughing at the pathetic-ness of most of the other site users, realizing he probably seemed just as pathetic, but not worrying about it. It's not as if he would know anyone else pathetic enough to come on this site. On the site, you were represented by a little avatar character thing and Eric's looked nothing like him, he noted. Suddenly a female avatar thingy was beside him sending him a "private" message.

BG370: _Hey._

ED234: _Hey._

BG370: _ASL?_

ASL? Wait, his friend had told him about this…

ED234: _29/M/Miami you?_

BG370: _29/F/Miami. _

ED234: _Cool._

BG370: _Yeah. Do you have MSN?_

ED234: _Sure._

MSN? He could set that up easily. He really had to get on the computer more, and sleep less.

BF370: _Add me: bg hotmail . com_

On the MSN messenger site, he quickly downloaded the program, and set up an account. As he signed in, the MSN messenger screen came up, and he promptly added her.

_BG: Hey again._

_ED: Hey._

_BG: Do you have a webcam?_

_ED: Yeah. Do you? And why?_

_BG: Of course, and so we can see what each other look like. You must be curious._

_ED: Sure._

Alright, so this woman was from Miami, but Miami was a big city. What were the chances he'd know her? And if it were, by chance, some random petafile, then well, what would petafiles be doing picking up 29-year-old men in the first place? He clicked accept on the video conversation invitation BG had sent him. He waited patiently as it loaded, fooling around with things on the chat site, not paying attention to the fact that he could have been being watched at that very moment_…_

_--&_

"These chat sites are hilarious!" Calleigh laughed to her friend, Melinda, who she rarely saw. Melinda had called Calleigh earlier in the day to tell her she was in Miami from her home in New York, and Calleigh had invited her to stay at her place while she was there so they could catch up.

"They are." Melinda nodded. Calleigh and Melinda, as a joke, since they weren't in a dancing mood, and wanted to enjoy each others company, had gone on some internet chatting site that Melinda had seen her niece on one day the previous week and had been amusingly intrigued by.

"I'd laugh if he was gorgeous." Calleigh giggled.

"Yeah." Melinda agreed, "But I'd laugh harder if he was a complete nerd, with greasy hair who will probably faint at the site of you."

"Me?" Calleigh asked. "Why can't the webcam be focused on you?" She whined.

"Because it's your webcam." Melinda smirked.

"But it's your idea!" Calleigh protested, although it was all in good fun.

"Too late." Melinda sang as she gestured to the screen. Calleigh shot her a questioning look, since her gaze wasn't focused on the screen. "Well, he's definitely not a geek he's…"

"Eric Delko!" Calleigh's hand immediately flew to her mouth.

--&

Eric realized that the webcam conversation had a good chance of being loaded now, so he made the fateful click from the present online chatting site that was centred on the screen to the MSN conversation, where he promptly knocked over the lava lamp that sat on his desk spilling it all over the floor.

"Calleigh?" His mouth dropped open. Then he realized that he'd dropped his lava lamp on the floor. "Shit."

_BG: Haha! Hi Eric!_

_ED: Hi Calleigh. So this is…_

_BG: Awkward? Funny?_

_ED: Bit of both. So what are you doing on online chatting sites? _

_BG: My friend Melinda's here…_

Melinda moved into the camera shot, and waved.

_… and we decided it would be a funny thing to do for a night, since we didn't feel like going out… what about you?_

_ED: Friend of mine was telling me about it last night… I thought I'd go on it for a laugh since I was too tired to go out tonight._

_BG: I see. Well, if you're bored you could always come over and hang out with us? _

_ED: Are you sure?_

_BG: Sure, it'd be fun!_

_ED: Alright then, but do you have any idea how to get lava off of hardwood?_

_BG: Lava?_

_ED: Like from a lava lamp._

_BG: Spot cream… but why do you ask?_

_ED: I just broke my lava lamp… why do you know?_

_BG: We broke many lava lamps in university. Lol._

_ED: Right… well I'll be over soon, okay? _

_BG: Sure. Cya!_

_ED: Bye!_

Eric quickly logged off MSN, and the computer and ran to the bathroom to get his handy bottle of spot cream. Fifteen minutes later, his floor was clean and he was arriving at Calleigh's door. He knocked, and Calleigh opened it moments later.

"Eric, Hi!" Calleigh smiled brightly.

"Hey Cal." He smiled back.

"This is Melinda." She introduced him, inviting him in.

"Hi Eric." Melinda smiled mischievously. Calleigh had underestimated her memory. She remembered last time Calleigh had been in New York, and they'd had a bit too much to drink, and Calleigh had accidentally mentioned a crush on a certain co-worker of hers. Melinda hadn't had time to bring it up so far in their reunion yet, but this situation was much better than what she had in mind.

"Hi Melinda." Eric nodded towards her, and his eyes immediately returned to Calleigh. A sure sign he likes her too, Melinda thought.

"Would you guys like anything to drink? Coffee? Beer?" Calleigh offered.

"I'll have a beer please." Eric answered.

"Me too." Melinda added as Calleigh headed for the kitchen. Perfect. Eric and her had made their way to the living room by this point, sitting down, Eric on the couch, Melinda on the chair, she put her plan in action.

"Calleigh likes you." Melinda told him. She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"What?" Eric seemed slightly dazed by this comment.

"She likes you. As in she wants to date you." Melinda clarified.

"Calleigh Duquesne?" Eric asked, obviously dumbfounded.

"Yes, as in the one who's living room we are sitting in…" Melinda nodded. "Hey Cal, I'm going to go to the store. Be right back." She called, as she quickly ran out the door before Calleigh could protest or ask any questions. Her plan had better work.

"Did Melinda just run out of here?" Calleigh asked the obvious as she sat down on the couch beside Eric.

"Yep." Eric nodded. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Calleigh agreed to the rather random question. "Which one?"

"Doesn't matter to me, you pick." Eric told her with a charming smile. Calleigh left the couch and went to her DVD collection, pulled out The Notebook and put it in the machine. "The Notebook?"

"You can't complain." Calleigh smirked, "You said I could choose. Have you ever seen it?"

"Yeah." Eric nodded, "I watched it with my sister's teenage daughter one afternoon when we were 'hanging out' a.k.a. my sister doesn't trust her daughter to stay home alone yet, but her daughter won't agree to a babysitter."

"That's sweet of you." Calleigh told him.

"Thanks." Eric smiled as she settled back in beside him, rather close to him, on the couch. As the movie started, Calleigh turned her head to look at Eric only to find him looking at her than the movie. "You're beautiful, you know?" Eric told her. He had a rather large gain of confidence since Melinda's comment. He had always had a crush on Calleigh, but never knew she would return those feelings as anything more than a good friend.

"Thanks." Calleigh replied, rather awkwardly. She hadn't expected Eric to say that! True, she didn't mind, she did have a crush on her attractive friend and co-worker, but never suspected he returned the feelings.

"Would you ever consider…" Eric was about to ask her out as her lips descended on his. As the short and sweet kiss ended there was only one thing to be said.

"I would love to."

--&

A/N: Hhahahah! Corny? Yes. But corny can be good? Haha I hope! Reviews? They'd be greatly appreciated!


End file.
